Speak Now
by FaberryCupcake
Summary: Faberry Week Day 3: Marriage - Quinn secretly loves Rachel but, Rachel was gonna get married to Jesse. Quinn is hurt but still she supports her by coming to the wedding. Until Santana helped turn the table around. Inspired by Taylor Swift's Speak Now.


"Don't worry, Q. I got your pretty ass. We can do this." Santana winked as she reassured Quinn.

"I don't know, S. Why can't we just be happy for her?" Quinn said with a sad, panicked tone.

"And what? Watch you ruin your life again because of Berry? Nope." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I love her and I want to support her with whatever she wants. This is what she wants and even though it stings, I will still choose to be happy for her." Quinn said as she tries her best not to cry.

This is for real. Rachel is getting married to Jesse St. James. Both are successful in Broadway. And now they are going to be exchanging their vows in a couple of minutes. This thought made Quinn's chest constrict.

"Q... You are my best friend. I can't take it when you are in pain. You will thank me later for doing this. Okay?" Santana said as she wraps Quinn into a hug.

"Remind me again of what you're gonna do?" Quinn asked as she pulls out from the hug.

"I just found out a revelation. Just go on with it." Santana winked.

Quinn just nods clueless of what is about to happen.

"Now come on. Fix yourself and we'll get you in position." Santana pulled out from the hug and started to walk out of the room.

Quinn breathed in and followed Santana.

* * *

All of the bridesmaids were lined up at the altar with their pink dresses. There was no sign of Santana. Fond gestures are exchanged, and then the organ starts to play the bridal march but to Quinn, that song sounds more like a death march. As Rachel starts walking on the aisle with either a smile or a smirk, she caught a glimpse of Santana hiding in the curtains behind.

Quinn started to feel something's up. Santana didn't tell her any plans but she can really feel this is not a good one. But she just ignored the feeling and went back to Rachel who floats down the aisle like a pageant queen.

Then when Rachel and Jesse got in place, the pastor began.

" _Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Rachel and Jesse in their holy matrimony. Whoever wants to disapprove of this wedding, please speak now or forever hold your peace."_

Then Santana descended from the curtains with a bottle of vodka.

"Stop, Rachel! Don't wait or say a single vow! "Santana yelled.

Quinn can tell she is just pretending to be drunk. But all eyes were on Santana who doesn't give a damn.

"Rachel, I want you to hear me out! You don't deserve him. You deserve someone better! Like… Like Quinn!" Santana said as she points to Quinn.

Now all eyes were on Quinn. Rachel spare glances at Santana and Quinn.

Quinn puts her bouquet down at a pew and rushed towards Santana.

"What are you doing?" Quinn whispered to Santana.

"Chill, Q. I'm helping you save your girl." Santana said it aloud followed by a giggle.

Everyone gasped. Rachel was completely shocked at what's happening. The New Directions just watched at the commotion.

"Santana, cut it out." Jesse ordered.

But Santana ignored him and started to walk forward.

"Rachel, You are not the kind of girl who should be marrying the wrong person! Hear Quinn out!" Santana said.

"What?" That was all that came out of Quinn's mouth.

"The floor is yours, Q." Santana winked as she swerves walking to the altar.

Quinn looked at the horrified looks from everyone in the room. There's silence. This is her last chance. This is where she caught Rachel's eyes. So she stood there at the center with shaking hands.

"I-... I, Lucy Quinn Fabray…" Quinn began to speak.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice came out of the blue.

Quinn clears her throat and started all over again.

"I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, hereby declare the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth that I am truly, madly, and deeply in love with Rachel Barbara Berry since freshmen year… Until now."

Again, a few gasps and "Awwws" were heard from the room. Rachel was biting her lip into a smile.

Still, Quinn continued.

"I know, I am not the kind of girl, who rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion but, I am doing this because I'm so sick of being a coward anymore. I'm so sick of lying about my true feelings. So, Rachel, I am leaving you with a choice. Don't say yes, run away now. And I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Or just go on, say the vow you have prepared and hate me for the rest of your life. I said this once and I'm saying it again, Rachel. I can't change my past with you, but I already let go of it. And now, I am so completely sure that I want to start my future with you. I don't know and I don't care if you feel the same way or not but I just said what I wanted to say."

Quinn took a deep breath as she finished and looked around. Kurt was wiping his tears with a hanky given by Blaine. Jesse had his hands balled into a fist. Mercedes and Tina had their jaws dropped. Everybody was in shock except for Brittany and Santana.

Quinn calmed herself down but not for long when she stared at Rachel. The diva was filled with tears, gripping hard at the bouquet she was holding. Quinn can't tell whether it's a good or bad sign. So the blonde shook her head. And was about to leave when…

"Quinn! Stop!"

Quinn stopped her tracks and looked back at Rachel who was smiling.

Rachel got rid of her bouquet and turned to Jesse.

"I'm sorry, Jesse. I-I can't do this." Rachel said to her groom.

"But Rachel, I love you. Don't listen to her." Jesse said in an angry voice.

"I'm sorry. The feeling is mutual but not with you." Then Rachel turned to Quinn's direction

"But with her." Rachel continued as she looks Quinn in the eyes.

"What will the press say about this? This is public humiliation!" Jesse shouted.

"Then it's your problem. Not mine." Rachel scoffed.

Jesse went out of the door slamming it shut with all his rage as everyone flinched.

"Quinn, come up here." Rachel ordered.

Quinn slowly walked towards the altar, and stood face to face with Rachel.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Rachel said.

"Really?" Quinn raised a brow.

"Yes. And that would be counted as your wedding vow." Rachel said.

"I- Wait… What?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn Fabray, Will you marry me right now?" Rachel proposed.

The New Directions were squealing, waiting for Quinn to answer.

"I-… Yes." Quinn breathed out.

Everyone clapped and the New Directions howled and laughed. Happiness filled the room. Sam and Puck made a fist bump. Brittany hugged Santana. Kurt hugs Blaine. Everyone is happy.

"Then it's settled. It's time for the ceremony to start over again." Rachel said with a happy grin.

"But, I'm not in a tux or wedding dress for this." Quinn asked.

"It doesn't matter. It's still a wedding dress. For bridesmaid though." Rachel giggled

"Good point." Quinn nods.

* * *

So the wedding was started all over again. This time everything was right and in place. Quinn and Rachel said their vows, putting all their hearts into it as the room cried with tears of joy. They both wore their wedding rings and finally sealed everything with a kiss.

Everybody cheered when the ceremony ended and were headed to the reception. Quinn and Rachel went out first.

"I'm so glad you were around when they said, " _Speak Now_ "" Rachel whispered to Quinn.

"Me too. Don't forget to thank Santana for this." Quinn whispered back.

"I don't need to thank her. She just did me a favor." Rachel smirked.

"Wait, you planned this all along?" Quinn stopped walking as she whispered.

"But it turned out way better than I assumed." Rachel whispered in reply as she makes Quinn continue their walk.

"Then thank you for letting me prove to myself I'm brave enough." Quinn smiled.

"You have always been brave since all of this began. Stop doubting." Rachel smiled.

"Okay." Quinn said.

Rachel kisses Quinn's cheek as they got in the car off to the reception.


End file.
